Family Trouble
by Tommy-kun123
Summary: After years of retirement, Jin still senses evil drawing near future. For the safety for his family, he isolates himself from the world. All for his daughter, Plutia. But one day, she decides to visit him after years of separation. (TKxHDNxDOA)


Somewhere on the east of the main continent, was a lively and quiet forest. Quite rare. It was full of exotic creatures and animals inhabiting on that area.  
By pure coincidence. At the middle of that forest, stood a very large tree up at a hill. Though it was still young as the green leaves and the branches did not show any signs of old age. The tree was surrounded by a small pond, and so was every kinds of animals. The pond was unexpectedly not very deep as the mammals standing on it. But the animals just stood still and watched the tree. Not the actual tree, but the one sitting under it.  
A human male. A man with spikes at the back of his head. He also sports fringes. He wore a white button T-shirt. Regular black pants and shoes. That's it.  
He just silently sat there, closing his eyes.

His name? His name was... Jin Kazama.

Far away from the tree. Repeated water splashing broke the silence. The animals made way for the incoming sound.  
"Paaaaapaaaaa...!" A young girl call out. Her speaking tempo was veeeeeeery slow.

Jin opens up his eyes to see what was coming.

* * *

 **(POV Mode change)  
**

"Plutia..." I opened eyes to see this young light-purple haired girl comes towards me. She had very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down. Just as she closes in, she jumps to me spreading her arms open.  
She warps her tiny arms around me as she lands on me.  
"Ehehehe... I'm sleepy..." She said with a happy smile. Though her eyelids were halfway shut. "You're always sleepy, sleepyhead." I patted her head. She always gets comfortable by doing it to her.  
"Come on, you won't have much playtime if you sleep to much." I lifted her up back to her feet.  
"Can I play with Mr. Horsey?" Plutia pointed at the horse on the pond. The horse turned it's head to her.  
"All right Plutia." I carried Plutia on my right shoulder and walked to the horse. I lifted Plutia to let her sit on the horse's back. I patted lightly on the horse's stifle.  
The horse began walking around a bit. After a while, it began circling around the pond. The other animals followed them. The birds floated around Plutia as she sticks out her index finger on her right hand out. A couple of hummingbirds landed on her finger. They happily tweeted at her. Plutia looked very happy and smiled openly.

As I watched her from the distant, I felt something heavy within me. My body feels heavy... Why now? I looked around the area for signs. If there was any danger, or not.  
No. I did not sense anything dangerous, besides...

Her...

I glanced back at the horse and it's rider, Plutia. I don't want to accept THAT fact. No, not ever. But my soul tells me how wrong I was.  
Back then I still could not believe it. Before she was born I thought to myself that I end the bloodline of destruction caused by my family, to create another monster to the world.  
However, Plutia came to the world soon after my marriage. I couldn't bring myself to despise her. She is my daughter. And I'm her father. I don't want to become like THEM.  
As the years passed, I felt something very disturbing when she was near me.  
At one time in school, she got in trouble with the school because of her brutal behavior after some bullies messed with her doll.  
The injuries from Plutia traumatized them. I know what happened. And I refuse to believe so.

Plutia does indeed... carries the Devil Gene. Ever since her birth, or did it manifest slowly as the years follows? But all I know is it was all because of me...  
I did what I could to seclude her from violence. For her and her mother. For both of them.

I am a wanted man. There is a price for my head. Many knows what I have within me now. And my history of violence and destruction.  
If violence follows, it can't be safe for my family.

"Paaapaaa...!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at Plutia. "Maaaamaaaa is heeeeere...!" While on the back of the horse, she pointed in front of her. Walking out to the pond was a woman. Orange hair ponytail with a yellow ribbon. Soft amber eyes. Slender, physically-fit body. All I mentioned was one of her features. She wore a regular white dress and sandals.  
She walked towards Plutia and the horse. "Hi there Mr. Horse." She hugged the horse. She patted the horse too. And so does Plutia. Both of them were happily patting it.  
All I could do is to stare at them. As they still patted the horse, the woman noticed me. She walked towards me. We were now close to each other.  
I took a while to speak up a word.  
"Jin." The woman finally spoke up with her arms behind her.  
"Kasumi." I said back. "So..." Damn. This is awkward. Talking to her after all this. "How are you faring with Plutia?" It was all I could say.  
"Huh? Oh, oh, yeah. It's fine. Hehehe..." Her face were red and she was fidgeting a lot. She must be nervous as well. We haven't talked like this in a while.

"Hey Plutia! Mama and Papa are going to talk a bit alone! Stay near the tree!" Kasumi shouted to Plutia.  
"'Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...!" Plutia waved back to us.  
Me and Kasumi near the edge of the pond. Far away from Plutia could not hear us nor see us.  
We stood there with silence. Her hand stealthily tried reached to my hand. I carefully pushed it away.  
I look at her. She gave me an disapproval look.

"Hey listen..." Kasumi said. Looking at me, face-to-face. It caught my attention. And I guess that was her intention.  
"Why won't you come back?" She asked me with worries on her eyes. "Why can't you just forget this whole Devil Gene and come back with us?" She offered my her hand.  
"Kasumi, you know well I can't do that." I put her hand down. "But still..." She looked down on ground, shining yellow as the sunset draws near. "How can you just leave Plutia alone like that?!" She scolds me. Hard. All I could do is just take it in. "Plutia always looked up to you. And now you rarely meet us!" She is getting more angry. "Please consider what Plutia wants. Not your own selfish desires to stay away from others!" She dropping down harder and harder. "Your best solution was to leave us both?! That's the best you could come up with?!" She is way pissed.  
"I LOVE YOU JIN KAZAMA! I REALLY DO!" Tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "That's why... That's why..." She starts to breakdown.  
"Don't ever forget us." She felt to my chest. I hugged her tight as she was still crying. "Please, don't ever forget us..." She repeatedly said the same sentence over and over. She must have accept it.

"Are you a fool?" I bluntly said. The crying stops. She looked up at me, eyes swollen red.  
"Why would I ever forget two of my most important people in my life? Marrying you AND having Plutia is my happiest memory I'll have." I said smiling.  
"Memories that I will never, ever forget." She hugged me back. We could never let go of each other.  
"Please understand, Kasumi." I softly spoke. "For the sake of both of you... For everyone..." It went silent for a moment.  
"I will keep fighting. For our future. For her future."  
"That is why I have to do it. That is why I fight. I can't bear to lose you both as I lost my mother..."  
The wind around is blew. Leaves fell as the sun sets down. We separated ourselves.  
"It's getting late. Get Plutia home." I said. Looking to my right as Pluta runs around the pond.  
"Plutia! It's time to leave!" Kasumi called out Plutia. Plutia dashed to us.  
"Okaaaaaaay..." She slowly said tired.

We walked away from the pond. With me to the left, Kasumi in the right, and our little daughter in the middle as all three of us held to each other. Into the forest as Kasumi leads us.  
"Today was sooo much fun." Plutia smiled happily. "Mr. Horse gave me a nice ride around. And Mr. Deer played tag with me along with the other animals. And then..."  
Seeing Plutia like this... It's indescribable.  
I know now... That is why I have to keep going. For her sake. For our sake.  
"Papa?" Plutia suddenly asked me. "Are you okay?" She asked innocently.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine, really." I scratch my back-head.

* * *

At nighttime. We arrived out of the forest. This is where we split up. Once again.  
I stopped my track as Kasumi and Plutia continues onward. Both of them looked behind them.  
"Goodbye Jin..." Kasumi lightly smiled. Obviously I could see the sadness in her eyes. It must have pained her much.  
"Bye bye papa!" Plutia waved at me happily.  
"See you two soon." I waved back. The distance between us began to widen and widen.  
As they walked away, my vision begins to gets blurry. My body felt weak.

It was dark. In front of me was a winged woman. She was showing her back, so I could not identify her identity. My blood in me starts to heat up. This presence... It's the devil gene...!  
She had purple hair along with horns sticking out of her head. Her outfits was quite revealing. She also had few metal chains attached around her body. She began to laugh sinister as she raised her head up and shoots a beam up to the air with her arms spread out.  
She starts to turn around. As soon as I could see a glimpse of her face, I regained my sense and saw myself back where I was.  
I looked around, but I was alone. There were no any presence nearby.  
But that woman... I am sure. No, it has to be!

"I hope that time won't come any sooner..." I muttered to myself

* * *

 **(POV Mode change)**

Me and Plutia walked down the road, back to our home. Plutia stopped walking. I continued walking a few steps before I turned to see Plutia.  
"Mama?" She suddenly asked me. "Do you know why Papa won't come back?" She asked me sad. She must have missed very much.  
"Plutia..." It was hard to answer her back. I walked to her, crouching down to her height. Patting her head as I talked.

"Papa have to do it. He wants you to be happy." I reassured her. "If Papa isn't here, I can't be happy." She starts crying. The moon shined brightly her face.  
"Papa has to fight. For you and for me." I told her. She starts to sniff heavily. "but fighting is bad!" She retorted back.  
"Papa has an unavoidable fight he must sort out. Until he's finished, he will finally return home." I hugged Plutia tight.  
"He will?" She asked back. I felt a bit of happiness from her voice. "He will." I had to lie.  
Honestly I did not know if he will ever come back...  
Tears start to build up and streamed down my cheeks.

I stood up and held on to Plutia and continued down the road.  
"If we hurry back home, I will continue with the bedtime story." I said cheerfully.  
"Yaaaaaaay. More devil-boy and his party!" Plutia said happily.  
"Then let's go." We continued walking down the road, with the moon shined brightly in front of our path.

* * *

 **This is the epilogue of my 'CPU childhood one-shots'. Wow, this went was as I expected.  
As I told you readers that I'll be taking a break until Christmas because of school, but boy I was wrong.  
I had more freetime than I anticipated. So I had plenty of time to do this.  
TBH, Jin Kazama is my favorite character as his story is more dramatic and tragic. As well as Kasumi from the DOA series (in case you didn't know).  
I found this fanart of JinxKasumi on deviantart. This inspired the 'shipping' I introduced in this fic.  
Now it is time to move to the next phase. But I have to do something about the Hyperdimension or Superdimension.  
I'll be writing some 'concept' fics. Starting with ReBirth1-universe (because I haven't play the original and know no shit about the lore there).  
I'll dig up the original lore someday. But for now, I will plan the next phase and write more one-shots from other series.  
Anyway, see ya peeps!  
**


End file.
